The Doctor & The Attorney?
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: Someone from Bo's past is very displeased with the Assassin and looks to change things immediately. This is the third story from the Assassin series. Please read "The Attorney & The Detective?" Before you read this. As always feedback is important to me and keeps me going. If you don't like it then don't read it. Story is up before I planned to work on it due to a birthday request
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, this is a birthday gift for one of my favorite readers, Mari. Happy birthday!**

 **So, without further ado why don't we see what our favorite Assassin and Detective is doing.**

 **Also, this is the third installment of The Assassin series. If you have not read the other two stories please do so before you read this one.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! All errors are mine, no time to proofread.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Year Later – City Alley – Almost Midnight**

"Bo? Did you hear me? We're going to the wedding, right? Hellooo? Can you hear me?"

"I'm-" It's hard to answer Lauren back even through comms as I dodged a ninja's punch and gave him one of my own. "a little-" Another ninja had to be pulled off my back before I roundhouse kicked them in the stomach right into a brick wall. "busy-" Another ninja charged towards me from behind and I was able to get my elbow up just in time for them to run into it and break their nose. "Right now."

"Oh please, it's not like you're going up against my crazy ex, Crystal. It's just some ninjas."

"If you were here right now maybe you would have some respect for just some ninjas. Now what were you saying?" I asked as I used my throwing stars to pin the last ninja up on the brick wall that was opposite of the brick wall that I kicked other ninja into earlier.

"I was saying are we going to Evony's and Tamsin's wedding, right?" I smiled as I got on my black limited edition 2006 MV Agusta F4CC which is modified with my Shadow Assassin technology. "Of course we're going. We-"

"Yo, BoBo! Sorry to cut in on comms you guys but, I got bored. I can't believe LoLo and I are on desk duty just because we-"

" **We**?" Lauren strongly implied it was not a "we" scenario, making me chuckle. "Okay, not we…but…I can't believe I put both of us on desk duty just because I threw a shoe at the President…It was an accident…kinda."

I chuckled at Kenzi. She really hates the current President. "Shit, BoBo. Did you hear?"

 _"Reported break in and assault at 170 Villiers Street. Any available nearby units please respond."_

"Yup, just heard it on my scanner lined into my hood. I got it, I'm literally right around the corner. So, have Dyson call the units off."

"Okay BoBo."

"Be careful, Bo."

"I always am babe, don't worry. I love you." I reassured her before I went silent since I was entering a potentially very dangerous situation.

I know I'm at the right address thanks to the GPS that's built-in the hood of my suit. Hell, what isn't built-in into my suit? But anyway...it's an abandoned building that looks a lot like the clubhouse. And from the looks of it, it's been abandoned for months at the very least.

"Huh, dispatch must have gotten the wrong address. I guess I'll check the next block over for any disturbance-"

Suddenly, I was attacked from behind finding myself thrown into a wall; front first. I was just about to get up and rebound when I got punched in the face by a fist that felt like a ton of bricks. "Pathetic…"

I know that voice. "I can't believe how much of a disappointment you turned out to be. I had such high hopes for you, Ysabeau."

I got up and faced him face to face, deactivating my realistic 3D hologram black trademark shades to look him right in the eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought we'd never see each other again. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

He nodded, "It was…but, you see…You drew me here. Yes, we had a deal but you broke it first, not me."

"I did no such thing." I told the man that I once considered my friend and mentor as we circled each other in the moonlight lit room. "You didn't even want to do your part unless I agreed to leave you alone forever after I got what I asked of you. So, I got what I needed from you and left you be as we agre-"

"You also promised to deliver justice to the guilty! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO RID THE WORLD OF MONSTERS! Yet, you haven't killed a single monster since you met your precious doctor/detective wife of yours. In other words, you haven't killed in years! I hate liars and disappointments and you're both, Ysabeau."

His huge muscular figure charged at me faster than I could react. So, next thing I knew, his large right hand was wrapped around my throat, cutting off the oxygen to my lungs as he easily lifted my whole body off the ground. "But, I will give you one chance and one chance only to redeem yourself."

The man like giant who is definitely not my friend at the moment with his rock hard skin put his face closer to mine before he spoke again. "Go back to your original assassin ways or the next time you see me…Well, let's just say you'll wish that you never came to me all those years ago."

I activated 2 of my throwing stars to come out of my sleeves and into my hands. I pressed the center of the throwing stars to release the blades and slashed him quickly, causing him to back away with lightning speed and release me. "Oh, well…that's good. You still know how to shed blood. Good girl, there's hope for you yet."

He grinned along with his comment as he touched the cut that ripped through his light blue T-shirt like butter to leave a wide cut across his muscular chest. "You're not the boss of me. You never were and you never will be."

He scoffed with a soft chuckle. "Do as I say or things will get very bad for your world, Ysabeau. Do not make me show you what happens when you become my enemy. You know what I am like as an ally. You do not know what I am like as an enemy and trust me you don't want to find out. But…if you make me pay you another visit because you didn't do what I said then you will know what I like as your enemy. I promise you that. So, do not make me visit you again, Ysabeau."

With that, he turned around and walked out of the building. As soon as I was sure that he was out of sight I let my body feel the pain that it was feeling and collapsed to my knees just as I got Vex on comms. "Vex…he's back…"

"Huh? What? Who luv?"

"Chance. Chance is back."

"What does that bloody bastard want?"

"He wants me to become the monster I once was…Before I met Lauren. Vex, meet me at the clubhouse. I'm climbing onto the bike now and it'll take me there since I'm about to pass out…I think Chance broke some ribs and gave me a concussion when he used me as bulldozer against a wall."

I didn't hear Vex's reply as I was losing consciousness while my bike got me back to the clubhouse with the black bulletproof shield covering my body so I wouldn't fall off the bike on the way there.

 _"Scanning for injuries…4 broken ribs and a concussion detected."_

Great…

Lauren programmed all of her medical knowledge into all of my Shadow Tech. So, I knew the analysis from the bike couldn't be wrong.

Well…at least I don't got to worry about the lecture I'm going to get later since I'm about to pass out right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so glad you guys like this story. At first I wasn't sure about it because the reviews were barely coming in. But I'm hoping that's because everyone's just busy.**

 **This year has been extremely difficult for me as I've told you guys in almost every story that I'm currently doing. So, let me give you the cliff notes of this year in case you're wondering exactly why the updates have been so lacking.**

 **The beginning of the year my older brother passed away, I was extremely sick and fell behind the first semester of school because it all happened at the same time. I broke my nose too around the same time & I also had to fight the post office for about 3 - 4 months to get them to pay two insurance claims.**

 **Then, I lost my Medical insurance (around my birthday) due to the insurance company error (which I'm still trying to get back even though they've admitted it was their fault.) Then, when I was trying to sign up for the upcoming aka current semester the school told me they lost my records (I have to retake placement tests because of it & they charged me a late registration fee even though it was their fault it was late because they couldn't tell me what I needed to take until they fixed at least part of my record which they did after the enrollment date.) **

**Then, I chipped a tooth and I have to pay for that out of pocket since I don't have my insurance back yet and I was told that I would get a crown and it would cost almost 1 whole paycheck fix because I needed a crown. Then, I recently found out that my other brother has a gambling problem that he doesn't know that I'm aware of and he also got into some separate legal trouble. Lastly, (The most recent thing so far.) My employer is extremely greedy and decided to cut my hours and my pay, forcing me to look for another job right now since I can't make ends meet with this job anymore…So, things have been very stressful.**

 **Honestly guys, there's some other bad stuff too. But, then you guys will be here all day reading what I've been going through. This year has a really tested my inner strength and I'll admit that I wanted to give up more than once this year because the year's not even over and I'm at the point where I'm wondering what else can the year do to me before it's over? I'm afraid to know the answer because I know it can dish out more before the year's over and I think I cannot take much more.**

 **So, as you can see it's been very hard to write when everything looks so dark. But I'm trying…**

 **Now, onto chapter 2…**

 **Oh, one more thing. I put an extremely difficult Easter egg in the last chapter. The address that Bo went to is the actual address of where the filming location for the clubhouse is (The building they used as the clubhouse. The outside view of the building.) But, I wasn't thinking and put the wrong numbers down, I updated it to reflect the right numbers but it took more time than it should have to reflect the change. It was supposed to say 170 Villiers Street.**

 **All errors are mine, thank you as always for your support!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Clubhouse – Living Room – 1 Hour Later**

"She's stable. There's not much you can do for broken ribs besides letting them heal on their own and as they heal it's important to only do light activity. But, on the plus side her ribs are more along the lines of fractured and should take 6 weeks or less to heal. Also, her concussion is minor and she's not showing any symptoms that would not allow her to sleep so, she's sleeping right now. Now Vex…"

I quickly turned my general gaze between Kenzi and Vex on the couch, straight to Vex who was sitting on the couch with nervous body language. His arms were closed and he was avoiding eye contact with me by looking everywhere else but at me. "Who did this?"

Vex continued to look away, practically squirming in his seat. "Vex!" He jumped in his seat at the sound of my voice before he finally looked at me in defeat with a sigh.

"Look luv, it's not my place to-"

"Vex, I swear to God if you don't tell me who did this to my wife and why, then know this, the little balls that will be hanging from the Christmas tree this year will have a certain panache."

"Alright, Alright! I'm just trying to respect my best friend's privacy and what do I get? Threats against my junk. Typical."

"VEX!" Kenzi and I shouted at him in unison in frustration. "Start talkin' babe or LoLo will keep her promise."

Vex sighed once more as he leaned forward and spoke again. "SS, bring up Chance Rockwell." The large computer screen appeared in front of the couch as always and did as Vex requested.

"Dude, that guy looks hawt-" Kenzi immediately saw the glares from both her boyfriend and I, prompting her to change her tune. "I mean…he's not all that with his brown highlighted spikey hair along with brown eyes and his 6'2", WWE heavyweight wrestler body type. And, and that dark chocolate skin complexion is too perfect to be real and, and…"

Kenzi's poor attempt to save herself quickly ceased when she glanced between our blank stares. "…I should just shut up now, huh?"

We nodded at her in unison before the 3 of us turned our attention back to the holographic screen. "Anyway…now that Kenzi is done making me feel like an inadequate boyfriend. Chance Rockwell aka Rocky well, because he hits hard as Bo is living proof of, he is a former mercenary of several different entities and before he was a mercenary he was a highly decorated FBI field agent before he quit to become a killing machine. He is an expert in explosives, tracking, marksmanship and hand to hand combat."

"What's his relationship with my wife?" I asked as I continued to glare at his photo on the screen before I read the rest of his file next to his photo. The file moved whenever my eyes were near the end of the last paragraph. Gotta love the Smart Scroll feature.

"He taught her how to hunt, fight and kill…They've never had a romantic relationship or even a sex buddy type of relationship in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't." I retorted, probably a bit too harshly. "But thanks…" I glanced over my shoulder to give Vex an a apologetic look to which he nodded in understanding.

Glaring at this guy's photo makes me angry enough to ball up my fists before I decided to go out and visit all his favorite spots according to his file until I find the bastard that hurt my wife. "I'll be back. Watch over Bo for me until I get back. I'm going to go find Rockwel-"

"NO!" Kenzi jumped in my way with her arms stretched out to block my path in the blink of an eye before I could reach the door to exit. "You can't go looking for this guy all pissed off and irrational. You know that's a sure way to get yourself killed. So, you're not going anywhere."

"Kenzi, move out of my way. Now."

"She's right, pet." Vex quickly came to Kenzi's side to help her block my path while trying to calm me down. "Sorry luv, ya can't go."

I looked at both of them before I gave them a stern warning. "Get out of my way or I will make both of you get out of my wa-"

"Laur- Laur-en" I turned around towards Bo's voice only to find her heavily leaning against the staircase railing with her hands, trying to get to me.

I ran over to her side and helped her get to the couch since I knew she wasn't going to go lay back down. "You should be resting, sweetheart." Bo gave me a tight smile. "I'm- I'm fine. They're right, you can't go against Chance. I'll deal with him ri-"

Bo whinced in pain instead of finishing her sentence before she gave up and carefully laid her head against my chest as she leaned into me without irritating her ribs as much as possible. "Lauren, please don't go after him. I'm sorry I never brought him up before. It was just because I never thought I'd see him again. Please let me handle him."

I shook my head. "No, we'll handle him together. Promise me." Bo nodded, "I promise."

"BoBo, you feeling any better?" Bo answered Kenzi with a tight smile before she turned to Vex. "Vex, how's the suit?"

Vex left Kenzi's side to go grab the Shadow Assassin suit that I took off of Bo when she got here from her encounter with Chance. He picked it up from the floor where I tossed it earlier and brought it over to the rest of us to look at with him. "It's seen better days, besides from looking dirty and beat up some of it's tech needs to be completely replaced."

Bo nodded, "That works for me since I wanna add some upgrades to it anyway."

"Whatever ya want, pet. Just name it and I'll make it happen. All ya have to do in return is rest. Kenzi and I will give you guys some alone time. We'll go check on Jin for ya."

I watched the gothic couple leave with concerned eyes for both of us before I turned all my attention back to Bo. "Lauren, I'm okay I promise. The suit absorbed most of the impact like it was supposed to. Trust me, if I was just wearing anything else my injuries would have been a lot worse."

Bo cradled my face in her hands reassuringly before she placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you, Bo. So much."

Bo grinned at my decoration of love. "I love you too. I promise we'll figure this out together."

I nodded in agreement. "Together."

 **Several Days Later – Clubhouse – Living Room – Midnight**

We've been staying at the clubhouse since Bo wanted to since her injury. She's been restless and has had me worried for days now since she's not sleeping very well. And tonight is no different, I woke up in our bed by myself, finding Bo downstairs looking at all the camera feeds in the city on the SS.

"Bo, what are you doing? Honey, it's midnight. What are you looking for on the SS feed? You should be resting."

"I've been looking for any more ninja sightings. I should have known that the ninjas were sent by Chance. He always did like to have his little team scout out his prey first. I should have known better. Why didn't I know better?"

"Bo, what's done is done. Come on, you need to rest." I took Bo's hand in mine and proceeded to take her away back upstairs and that's when we both him on one of the monitors, making us both pause and stare at his screen.

"I know you're looking for me. I know you have eyes everywhere. But, so do I Shadow Assassin. Rest up while you can because I'll be visiting you soon and more importantly, before I visit you...I'll be visiting your darling wife first."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your support. I just had another rough event over the weekend. Short version, had to get involved between an alcoholic uncle scaring his wife and child.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 5 Weeks Later – Clubhouse – Work Out Room – Afternoon**

"Bo, just because I cleared you from your rib injuries, doesn't mean you can go right back to regular training routine literally the minute I clear you."

"Lauren, I'm just doing some push-ups." I was focused on my thoughts of finding Chance as I went up and down or on the cold wooden floor. "Fine. We'll do this discussion your way, Bo."

Lauren got down next to me on her hands and joined my push-up marathon. "Stop worrying Bo. Chance has not paid me a visit. Maybe he just said that to scare you."

"Chance doesn't make empty threats. He even has a code that he lives by, which is probably why he hasn't made a move. He wouldn't make a move while I'm injured. He believes in giving people a fair shot…most of the time."

"A code?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe we can use his code against him." I sighed as I switched my position to do sit-ups. Lauren automatically followed my lead. "Maybe, but he's a smart guy."

Suddenly, Lauren pounced on me and pinned my arms above my head. "Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis, I'll have you know that I am smarter than Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory." I chuckled at the playfulness in her eyes. "I know that you are, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan."

"You better…" Lauren bit her bottom lip as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed happily even as the kiss came to an end. "We'll protect each other, Bo. We always do."

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Week Later – Lost Girl Hospital – Lauren's Office – Noon**

Ugh, it's only noon and it's already been one hell of a day. I sighed as I leaned back against my office door and took a deep breath with my eyes closed. I can't wait to go home and be with Bo.

"Hello, Doctor Lewis." My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. Chance had his arms crossed while casually leaning against my office window that was next to the bookcase in the right corner of my office, diagonal to the door. "I hope you don't mind that I'm paying you a visit without an appointment, Doctor Lewis."

I returned to my professional mode both as a doctor and a defective as I crossed my arms against my chest while locking my eyes with his amused ones. "Chance Rockwell, I presume." He nodded with a smirk. "You presume correctly."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Rockwell?" I had to stay in professional mode to remain calm and collected. "I just wanted to have a civil chat with the Shadow Assassin's master."

I had to fight the urge to glare at the man that proceeded to close the gap between us. "I am not anyone's master. No one is anyone's property."

"But on the contrary doctor, you are. You are the reason the rightful killings on absolute monsters stopped. Now, if you can encourage the killings to start again then I will go away and never return. I give you my blood oath."

Rockwell's comment made me slightly cock up my left eyebrow with a very slight half-smile. "Blood oath? How morbid...Look Rockwell, I never made anyone stop killing. People change, it happens."

Chance chuckled as he relaxed his arms to his sides. "True, but you were the influence of that particular change. All I'm asking for you to do is to reverse your influence."

"I cannot control how I may have influenced someone." I was struggling more and more to keep my composure around this…man. And I think he can tell…

"You better find a way to reverse your influence."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me or everyone?" Chance laughed and shook his head. "Doctor Lewis, it may be hard to tell but, I'm one of the good guys. I don't want the original Shadow Assassin back. But…society needs the Shadow Assassin back to permanently shift the balance of good and evil to the side of good."

"That's the purpose of the justice system." I retorted with conviction, which did nothing but make him laugh again. "You know that the justice system does a poor job of that. You know just as well as I do that the justice system is broken and even corrupted."

I moved to close the gap between us both a little more so that we were near the center of the room just inches apart from each other. "Even if that's true. No one should be forced to kill just because someone aka you want them to."

Chance backed away back towards the window he came through as he spoke through a smile. "It's not for me Doctor Lewis, it's for the greater good. So, get the Assassin back on track or things will get very bad for you and everyone in your inner circle. Now, please excuse me, I have somewhere else to be. So, I'll be going out the way I came in. Have a good evening, Doctor Lewis."

As soon as Chance went out of my window I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to call Vex, Kenzi and Bo into a conference call.

"Guys, Rockwell just paid me a visit."

"Holy shitballs, he came to me like 20 minutes ago…"

"That bloody wanker came to me 45 minutes ago."

"What!? He went to see the 3 of you!? Oh, I'm definitely going to return the favor. He's calling for war by visiting my friends and my wife. If he saw you 3 then he's probably going to visit Tamsin, Evony, Dyson and even Trick next since they know who I am too. He didn't hurt you 3, right?"

"No." We all answered Bo in unison before I took control of the conversation. "Bo, please calm down. I don't think he's an immediate threat at the moment…So, instead of you going after him right this instant. Why don't we call for a meeting tonight after everyone gets off work and think of a game plan? You promised me that we'd do this together, remember?" I reminded her gently with love.

We all heard Bo take a deep breath before she answered me. "You're right. I gotta get to court soon anyway, I'll see everyone tonight. Bye guys."

Bo hung up before anyone could reply while I mentally sighed a breath of relief as I fell into my office chair. "Phew! Thank God BoBo is whooped by LoLo otherwise BoBo would have probably just gone to do something cray, cray."

That simple teasing remark from Kenzi made me think back to Chance's comment about my unintentional influence over Bo. Do I really have that much influence over my wife?

I hope not, no one should have that much influence over anyone.

"Vex, call Evony and give her a recap of what's going on. Kenz, you do the same with Dyson while I call Trick to do the same. Have them meet us at the Clubhouse at 9 tonight. We need to figure out a way to anticipate whatever Chance's next move may be."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, hope all is well.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Few Days Later – Battle & Associates – Bo's Office – Morning**

When I walked into Bo's office I found her sitting in her office chair with her feet propped up, on top of each other on the corner of her desk while she shot darts at her dart board. I sighed, whenever Bo plays with her dart board it means she's stressed. Shooting darts has always been a method of stress relief for Bo.

"Bo…"

She doesn't answer me. She just continues to shoot darts directly into the bullseye every time without fail like it was nothing. Then, with her last dart, she threw it directly into the center of the bullseye which already had a dart placed there. So, with her last dart she split that dart in half since she threw it with such force.

"He met with the others before he went to you, Lauren. You were his last visit the other day." Bo has yet to turn her head or chair to even look at me even as she spoke. So, I quickly made my way over to her and sat in her lap. Bo's arms automatically wrapped around my waist as I draped my right arm around her neck.

"We had the meeting that night and we came up with nothing. Lauren, we don't know what his next move is. I spent a whole year learning how to fight, kill and stay in the shadows from him. But now, I see that the year I spent with him, I never really learned that much about him. I never really bothered to even try to get to know him. All I cared about was making sure I knew exactly what I was doing when I killed criminals and now that decision to not really get to know him is going to bite all of us in the ass. All because of me and my previous thirst for blood."

"Bo, none of this is your fault. It's impossible to not learn something about someone you spent that much time with unless that person went out of their way to make sure that you learned as little about them as you possibly could. He clearly had a wall up while you were training with him. But don't worry, we'll figure out a way to beat him and I bet that somewhere down in your subconscious you know more about him than you realize. What you know about him will come to you in time. So, for now, we all just need to be careful and keep our heads on a swivel."

Bo sighed and was about to say something when I cut her off with this soft kiss. I immediately slipped my tongue into her mouth as our lips softly continued to brush together with a growing passion. My hands made it to the buttons of Bo's all black pant suit and slowly unbuttoned them.

 _"I'm sorry for the interruption. But, there's something the two of you need to see."_

Bo and I broke apart with a groan of disappointment since the SS interrupted us. I always seem to forget that Bo's Shadow Assassin technology is basically everywhere, especially her AI computer. "What is it, SS?"

A Holographic TV screen appeared on Bo's desk displaying a news report involving Chance Rockwell coming out of court with his…newly freed criminal client…?

 _"Roy Jenson was found not guilty thanks to his high-profile attorney Chance Rockwell, who hasn't been seen in the city in almost 5 years until now. Roy Jenson was accused of 10 counts of murder, rape and attempted rape. However, the jury found him not guilty on all charges after about 4 hours of deliberation."_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Did you know he was a lawyer?" Bo groaned as she rubbed her forehead in frustration with her left hand. "He mentioned it once in passing. I suppose that's one of the several reasons why I decided to become/stay a lawyer since it seemed like the perfect cover to live a certain kind double life, which it is."

"Why…why would he want to free criminals?" I asked as I locked eyes with my wife. "He's using them as bait to draw the original Shadow Assassin back to life."

"Oh boy..."

 **Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – City – After Midnight**

"Bo, why don't you call it a night?" I shook my head in disagreement even though Vex can't see me as I took a much-needed breather on a rooftop, resting on one knee. "I can't. The city is literally on fire in different locations. Lauren's out here doing her part along with Kenzi and you're at your post doing your part too. I am not going to call it a night while the city is in shambles because Chance got more than a dozen of the city's worst criminals free of their charges based on technicalities, loopholes or lack of indisputable evidence."

"I'm guessing you don't like me very much for making you and your little team work overtime." I slowly turned around to that voice, ready for a fight. "You turned the city into a fire show just to make me kill again."

"You act like I did something unlawful. On the contrary, I did everything by the book and those criminals were released because I did everything by the book. You know as well as I do that as a lawyer I have to provide the best legal council that I can provide by law. So, these criminals may be criminals, but they were released by the book. Now, that can hardly be my fault and you know it. I was just doing my job. As I've stated before even though you and your little team already know, the system is broken. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not gonna kill for you. That's not who I am anymore and there's nothing you can do about it. If you want criminals' dead so badly, why don't you kill them?"

Chance chuckled as he advanced towards me. "You know exactly why. We both know that if I started killing criminals then you would come after me. Plus, I've never been as stealthy as you are. So, I wouldn't be able to hide behind a myth that's not actually a myth like you have been. Well, maybe I could have stayed hidden a little longer then I give myself credit for. But, definitely not for as long as you have been able to. So, as you can see the only way I would be able to get away with killing criminals is if I have you on my side killing them with me."

"Yeah…that's not gonna happen." I threw a fast, left hook right into the square of his jaw. He rebounded with a right punch that I easily dodged by jumping onto his right arm and landing behind him to get him in the tightest choke hold that I could muster. "Come near my family, especially my wife ever again and I will make your world a living hell."

"HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" I immediately released Chance with a hard shove before I dove off the building, down to the streets to help an elderly man in distress. He was surrounded by a mayhem of low life gangsters.

I quickly used my throwing stars to disable some of them as I dodged and punched my way through the rest. One or two of them tried to get the upper hand on me by getting me from behind and restraining me. But, I easily used their weight against them to throw them off or to break the arms that they were gripping me with.

I threw down some smoke pellets to make it harder for them to see me as I easily disposed of the last few of them. Two of these first-class idiots charged at me at the same time. So, I slid underneath between one of the guys legs and they knocked each other out by bumping heads a little too hard.

"AHHH!" I turned my head just in time to see the old man get stabbed in the stomach and his predator wasn't finished. He was going in for the kill. So, I quickly lost all train of thought and my next motion was on pure instinct.

I threw my last throwing star at the low life scum and it got him right in the neck.

A fatal blow.

My eyes widened in shock and horror towards what I just did. "No…" The guy fell to the ground and I knew he was dead without a doubt.

"Bo, luv, what's wrong? What just happened?"

"I didn't mean to…" I muttered out loud. I'm not sure if Vex even heard my reply to him.

"Congratulations, Shadow Assassin. You've not only killed Roy Jenson but, you also just took your first step back to your original ways." Chance was behind me again. But, I don't have time to look back at him or care.

"I didn't mean to. I've been putting your fires out all night long and my former instinct only took over for a moment due to exhaustion." I explained as a provided medical attention to the elderly man that could very possibly die from his wound if I don't.

"It doesn't matter what caused your actions. The fact remains that you just took your first step back to becoming your former self again." I didn't bother replying to his overly confident statement because I already knew he was gone.

"Detective Lewis, don't ask me how I'm contacting you right now just come to my location now. I have a black elderly man, approximately 60 to 70 years old, suffering from an abdominal knife wound. He needs medical attention. He needs a hospital right now."

I had to be formal with Lauren as if I didn't know her while I contacted her through comms just in case this man would remember anything that might be used against Lauren later simply because it might seem that she has ties to me. The man was barely breathing. But, I have learned from past experiences that being overly conscious to the point of paranoia is always the best thing to do.

"I'm on my way with Kenzi and the paramedics. We'll be there in less than 10 Seconds. So, I suggest you get gone now. We'll talk later."

I did as I was told without another word as soon as I saw the flashing lights that were about to turn the corner to aid this man in front of me. All I can keep thinking about as I landed on the rooftop right above Lauren and Kenzi is, what have I done? I know I didn't mean to but still…What have I done?

…And if I'm being completely honest with myself then the truth of the matter is that a part of me liked killing that scumbag. I can't believe that I forgot how much I enjoy killing criminals.

I hate that a part of me still thrives on the kill. I hate that Chance may be right.

The Shadow Assassin might be re-emerging and that thought scares the hell out of me because I know that if that happens then I'll lose everything that I have…even Lauren.

And I can't lose Lauren.

But what if I can't win the battle between myself and my alter-ego's thirst for blood?

A thirst that I thought was long gone. A thirst that seems to be stronger than it ever was before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Clubhouse – Living Room – 1 Hour Late** r

* * *

Lauren looked at me with confliction written all over her face after I told her the truth. She paced back and forth for about a minute or two before she looked me in the eyes with sadness. Now, after a few words were exchanged, she's sitting crouched in front of me between my legs as I was sitting on the couch.

"Bo…I don't judge you. I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel about killing because on the rare occasions that I killed criminals I didn't feel what you feel." Lauren put her hands on my face as tears started swelling in my eyes, her thumbs wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall.

"I love you Bo…But…I can't stand by and watch you kill people. I'm not going to take you in or turn you in. But, I'm not going to be with you if you go down this path."

I grabbed Lauren's hands and held them tightly. "You're leaving me? Lauren please, don't leave me. You're my wife! I won't ever kill again, I promise! Please don't divorce me!"

Lauren shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not divorcing you, Bo. But I won't be staying with you. I think we need time apart if you're going to go down this route again. I think you need time to decide what's more important to you; having a life with me or killing criminals and I think I need time to decide whether I can stay married to someone that may want to kill people, even if those people are absolute monsters. You see Bo, I'm not doing this to hurt you or nor am I trying to give you an ultimatum. I'm doing this because with every kill that you deliver, you sacrifice a bit of yourself and I need you to hopefully realize that you are not worth sacrificing over these criminals. This bloodlust that you feel is not worth your life, your soul. And I hope you realize that before you become an empty shell."

Lauren kissed top of my forehead as she stood up and headed towards the door, only stopping when she got her hand the door knob. We both had tears in our eyes as we look at each other. And I wanted to stop her from leaving but I knew she had more than a few valid points.

I needed time to think.

"I'll be staying with Kenzi and Vex and I'll send them over to our home later to grab some of my stuff." I watched her turn her head away from me and walk out the door.

As soon as the door was closed I let myself cry and cry until I cried myself to sleep.

 **1 Month Later – Outside The 5th Precinct – Midnight**

I can't believe I'm back to stalking Lauren from rooftops. We haven't been on the best terms since I told her how I feel about killing criminals. We talk about once a week and see each other even less.

Things have been…very awkward between us. So, I'm back to stalking her just to see her regularly. I miss her. I need her.

I want her.

She's been working overtime at both her jobs trying to avoid me and keep herself busy. I sighed, at this point I wonder if we're going to go to Tamsin's and Evony's wedding together that's in about 2 months or so.

 _"Attention all available units. Please respond to a mugging in the park."_

"10 bucks says that our girls are going to answer that call."

"You mean your girl Vex. I don't think I even have one anymore. I think I'm back to you being my only true friend." I hate admitting that out loud as I watched Kenzi and Lauren burst out the doors of the precinct to Lauren's Viper to respond to the call that just came through.

"Aww luv, ya know that she still loves you. Ya guys are just going through a rough patch. I know ya still feel conflicted about killing. But for now, go follow our girls and make sure they're safe."

"Already on it."

 **5 Minutes Later**

I watched Lauren and Kenzi do their thing and round up these low lives from the highest treetop in the park which was pretty close to the action. Lauren was headed back to her car when I spotted a straggler low live trying to sneak up on her.

I wasn't having that. Nobody touches what's mine. Nobody touches my wife.

I launched myself from the treetop, directly towards the idiot scumbag. I grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him up and over until he landed on his back with an extremely hard thud into the grass.

I was on top of him in the same moment, cutting off his air supply with my forearm, he was rapidly losing consciousness. "Don't kill him, Shadow Assassin. Please. Don't."

I obeyed her request and swiftly knocked him out with an elbow cross. Then I took a quick sweep of the area to make sure it was safe to deactivate my suit. "It's safe..."

I agreed with Lauren. So, I removed my hood which turned my whole suit into a loose fitting black hoodie with matching sweatpants. Gotta love upgrades.

"Lauren…" I took a gamble and took her in my arms, which she accepted. She let me hold her. I missed holding her more than I ever thought was possible.

"Come home, please…I need you to come home." I begged her as our lips brush together. She kissed me wholeheartedly as her hands cupped my face while my arms went around her waist.

The kiss lasted until we were both desperate for air.

"I want to come home. But, I still need time to think and I think you do too or are you ready to decide who you are going to be? If you decide to be the Assassin you once were and you have to know that you may think you're doing a favor to humanity. But, know this…with every person that you kill, you're creating at least 2 more monsters to replace the one you just killed because nobody is alone. Everyone is important to somebody and when you kill somebody, the people that love that person may want revenge or simply take over the person's position and they actually become at least twice as bad as the person you killed ever was or both. I really hope you don't go down this road again, for your soul and for the new monsters that you may create with every kill. I'm not asking you to not kill for me or even for us. I'm hoping that you won't kill for yourself and the bigger picture."

I was so conflicted. I knew that she was right. But, the rush I feel from killing…is very strong. I don't know if I can beat it.

I never really beat it before. It's just after I met Lauren I forgot about the bloodlust.

"Bo? Did you hear me? I have to go and so do you before backup gets here any second now." Before I could even stop her she was already out of my arms and into her car. All I could do was watch her drive away with Kenzi as the look of sorrow in her eyes was ingrained into my memory.

"Aww, you miss your wife, don't you, Assassin?" The sound of Chance's voice behind me makes my skin crawl as my blood boils with hatred. So, I responded to him by giving him back elbow to his jaw, making him stumble onto his ass.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I told him as I disappeared before the lights of the sirens could hit me. I heard him chuckle in amusement in response to my actions. "Have a good night, Assassin."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy almost New Year!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **BlondyRS – Hope the wait was worth it.**

 **R/R & REVIEW**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Diner – A Few Weeks Later; New Years Day – Noon**

Lauren should have been here by now. We agreed to meet by quarter of 12 and it's 12 now according to my watch.

I sighed, I don't understand. We've been talking and on better terms than we have been in months. So, where is she?"

Sure, things have been strained between us ever since I told her that I may want to kill people again. But, we're still married and very much in love. We also agreed to come here today and put things to rest one way or another.

I honestly can't wait to tell her that since I almost killed a criminal last week that I realized what she was really saying and what I would lose if I went back on that path. I now understand that her concern was about me and not us. She was truly more afraid that I would lose myself more than anything else.

It just took me about two months and one almost kill to open my eyes.

 **Flashback – 1 Week Ago – Midnight**

It's getting stronger and stronger. Ever since I killed that criminal by accident. I don't think I can resist anymore. I don't think I want to.

I believe tonight is the night where I give in to my urges to be judge, jury and executioner once again. Yes, I know Lauren would not want me to do this and this is the very reason that we are not on good terms right now. But, I really don't think I can fight it anymore.

"NO DADDY! PLEASE, DON'T HURT MOMMY!" My bike picked up a little girl's voice in distress near by and I was on my way to that little girl's voice as my bike did its thing.

 _"Analyzing distress. Distress genuine. Location of distress is 1155 Warwick St. Home of Ricky Dunes; a repeated domestic violence offender. Recently released from a short stint at the Light Compound Prison due to a technicality regarding evidence."_

By the time my bike was done I already jumped off it to kick open the door. I kicked open the door with ease and saw the asshole slap his little girl who was maybe 9 to 11 years old. I immediately charged towards the plaid wearing violent asshole in his dingy, tiny ass living room. I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around to give him a punch in the face.

He stumbled back into a wall and hit his head. "Who the F-" I interrupted his inappropriate profanity by grabbing his throat and cutting off his oxygen supply as I pinned him up against the wall. "It's time for you to take a very long nap…"

"Mommy, are you okay?" The little girl's voice had my attention once again. I watched the adorable blonde girl crawl into her mother's arms. The little girl was watching me intensely as her mother held her tightly and told her she was okay.

It was then that I saw it. The little girl had fear in her bright blue eyes. But, the fear wasn't towards her father. The fear was of me about to kill her father. I saved her and yet she was afraid of me. She was afraid that I was going to kill her father. Instead of looking at him like he was the monster, she was looking at me like a monster.

She was looking at me the way that I always feared someone I cared about would look at me because I was always afraid that one day no matter how hard I tried it, they would see the monster within me.

I immediately let him go and left the house, closing the door behind me and making my way back to my bike as I prompted the SS to send the police to this location with my glasses. "Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks before I turned around to that little girl's voice yet again. She stopped running after me after she was just a couple feet away from me. "Thank you for helping me and mommy…And for not killing my daddy. He…"

She looked up at me hesitantly before she spoke again. "He's not a bad man. He used to be a very good man. He used to be a cop…But, when he was a cop he had killed some people and after years and years…I think it was too much for him and he lost himself. My daddy lost himself to the darkness that comes with seeing crime and killing. But, that doesn't mean he's a bad man. It just means that he needs to find a way out of the darkness with some help. I know he can do it…one day."

I didn't know what to say to her. So, I just gave her a nod. "You better get back inside and get back to bed. It must be a little cold out here for you in your penguin PJs. Goodnight."

She nodded, "Okay, goodnight and thank you again." I watched her run back inside and shut the partially broken door behind her.

I couldn't help but think that what the little girl said was a message from the universe to me or maybe even from Lauren to me or maybe from both of them to me.

 **Present**

That little girl really changed my perspective and opened my eyes with the way she looked at me and with what she said to me about her father. Also, after that night my bloodlust hasn't been anywhere near as strong as it once was…I even pulled some strings to get him into a rehab facility for traumatized law enforcement officers as a thank you to his little girl.

I sighed again as I finished drinking my cup of coffee and decided that Lauren wasn't coming. I dropped a $10 bill on the table and was about to slide out of the booth when Lauren came rushing in. "Lauren…"

Lord gave me a shy smile. "Hi Bo, I'm sorry I'm late. One of my patients was having a meltdown."

"No. No, you're fine." She came over and sat on the other side of the booth with me. "Would you like something to eat?"

Lauren shook her head. "No…But…I do miss you. Bo, I'm so sorry that I've been so stupid about this whole thing. I left you the struggle with this challenge without me. I was too busy worrying about if I could handle being married to Dexter rather than worrying about a how to help you. I'm so selfish and so stupid…And Dexter is a horrible comparison. God, I should just stop talking to save myself from any further embarrassment."

My hands immediately shot out to put themselves on top of Lauren's hands. "Hey, stop, you're fine…None of this is your fault. You did what you thought was right."

Lauren and I were locked in an intense gaze before I spoke again.

"…And like always, you were right. This little girl that I met last week under poor circumstances helped me see what you were talking about. I was about to kill her father because he was hitting her and her mother. But…the little girl stopped me and told me that her dad was basically just lost to the darkness because he had to do horrible things to keep people safe and the darkness just consumed him. She told me that her dad wasn't a bad man. He was just a good man that got lost in the dark things that he did to keep people safe…She may think that I helped her that night but, she helped me a lot too."

Lauren gave me a sad smile. "I should have been the one to help you. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help it myself anymore. I got out of my side of the booth to join Lauren on her side of the booth. Then, I quickly gathered her in my arms and held her tight as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh…it's okay, you're fine. I'm fine. We're fine."

I kissed the top of her forehead. She raised her head to look me in the eyes gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm so sorry Bo. I love you."

I gave her a grin. "I love you too. So, are we a team again? Will you come back home now?"

Lauren nodded, "I'm never going away and leaving you by yourself in your time of need ever again."

We comfortably held each other for the longest time until my phone rang and popped us from our happy bubble. I groaned as I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and saw who was calling.

"It's Vex…I'll put him on speakerphone, so you can say hi."

"Hey Vex, what's up?"

"I think Chance is up to something. He was just spotted at an underground club known for a lot of shady dealings. This is the first time we've seen this fucker outside of a courthouse in a while. So, I figured you'd want to know."

I looked at Lauren as we shared the same thought. "We're on the way." We told him in unison as we were leaving our booth, heading out the door.

"We…? Awww, yay! We're one big happy family again! My New Year's resolution came true! It's about bloody time. I finally get my man cave back from Lauren!"

Lauren chuckled, "Shut up, Vex."

"I luv ya too, Doc and Happy New Years, guys!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm trying hard to catch up on everything but I can't guarantee anything. Hope all is well with everybody. Please review, they always make my day whether they're good or not so good, either way, cheers me up and right now I could really use some cheering up. Thanks!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Underground Club – 30 Minutes Later – Afternoon**

"So, this is where all the shady people hide during the day. And I can see why. Brothels, gambling, illegal sales, drugs…you name it and it's here. Man, I'd love to shut this place down."

"Easy babe, we're here for Chance. You can get Dyson and the rest of the precinct here to shut it down later. Besides, I had to pay the stupid "gate keeper" five grand just to let us get in here since we didn't know the password. So, I'd really rather get Chance before you shut it down."

"Alright, alright…Come on, he's not on any of these upper levels that we've checked. Let's see what they got downstairs." Lauren grasped my hand in hers and led us down the metal stairs that look like they've seen better days.

When we got down the stairs we saw a large crowd of people surrounding a steel cage cheering and booing, making wagers on the fighters in the cage. "Look!" I followed Lauren's gaze and saw Chance go out the back door.

We quickly pushed through the sweaty, riled up crowd as fast as possible only to be stopped in our tracks just a few feet away from the door by three huge black roid freaks with some very unattractive mohawks, piercings and tattoos. In fact, I think they're triplets. "Hold up, ladies. Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of our way." Lauren tried to push past the guys. But, they didn't budge.

"Ahh…you want Mr. Rockwell." The apparent leader of the triplets deducted as he smirked. "Tell ya what. One of you fight in my cage and win then I'll tell you where he went."

I've had enough. I step in front of Lauren, between her and this asshole; about to put the fear of God in all three of them. But, Lauren put a hand on my shoulder, which is her way of telling me not to make a scene.

Personally, I don't think anyone would even notice if I knocked out all 3 morons. But, not before I got the information we wanted from this stupid idiot in front of me. I mean come on, the lighting is poor at best and everyone is so focused on the cage fight that no one would notice if three morons went down, even if they went down with a little screaming.

But, any more than a little screaming might cause a little bit of a scene. So, I'll listen to my girl. "Ohh, you're spunky! Maybe you should be the one to go in the cage."

This moron suddenly starts touching my hair with his creepy finger, moving it down my shoulder, making me have a really hard time not ripping his arm off. But luckily for him, Lauren stepped in between us before I could do so. "No, she doesn't even know how to fight. She wouldn't even last 10 seconds. Now me, I'll make sure you get a good show. And after I win, you better give me accurate information on the where he went, or I will kill you."

The men chuckled before the apparent leader agreed. "Get ready to fight. Cause' you're up next."

Lauren took my hand again and pulled me away from the gang member rejects. "Why did you make me sound like a girly girl?" She rolled her eyes at me as she took off her brown leather jacket, fully revealing her black, skin tight tank top.

"It's better this way just in case they Google you because if they do they'll wonder how an attorney has some crazy ass moves. Remember, you have a digital background as a very respected attorney while my digital background was scrubbed when we did that undercover job to get Rainer…Now, any advice?"

I sighed as I folded her jacket over my arm as I watched her take off her shoes. "Yeah, don't let whoever your opponent is hit that pretty little face of yours." Lauren rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"That's not advice, babe. Anyway, wish me luck and don't do anything that would raise suspicion. No crazy…dance moves."

We shared a quick kiss before I watched Lauren go into the cage as opened it before her. "Holy shit… she is a tan…brunette She-Hulk." I muttered as I saw her opponent enter at the opposite side of the cage.

She was bigger than most of the guys in here. And definitely scarier than all the guys in here. Did I say holy shit because I meant to if I didn't?

"Babe, holy shit and calling her a She-Hulk is not very encouraging for me…"

"Sorry, I meant…You got this babe. You got this." I watched as Lauren got ready for a fight and before I knew what was happening, limbs were flying.

Lauren dodged a superkick that rattled the cage and she sent a kick of her own that made contact square in her opponent's jaw. "That's it, babe! You got this honey!"

They circled the cage trading blows left and right, dodging and weaving. The crazy She-Hulk was able to get a couple of punches to Lauren's face before Lauren was able to dodge a third punch and charge at her to deliver a dropkick that knocked the girl down enough to let Lauren put her in a ground chokehold from behind her. But, the girl was able to get up with Lauren on her back and then she rammed Lauren into the cage, trying to get her off of her.

Lauren was able to withstand the first meeting with the cage but then she lost her grip and she had the wind knocked out of her with the second meeting with the cage. The woman punched Lauren right in the face yet again. But then, Lauren was able to use her feet to make the She-Hulk lose her footing from under her, making her go on her back. Though, I could see that, that simple move nearly took everything my wife had left in her.

That's it, I had to do something. I circled around the cage following the She-Hulk waiting for an opportunity. "Come on bitch, touch the cage…"

Finally, Lauren punch the girl so hard in the stomach that her back would hit the cage. I immediately put my left hand where I knew her back was about to hit and activated the white gold band on my pointer finger to give the bitch a…little…jolt that made no other contact with anything but her skin. The small amount of electricity was enough to stun her to the ground and let Lauren deliver a running kick to her skull, knocking her out for the TKO.

The crowd went crazier than they already were and as soon as the cage doors opened a lone "medic" ran to the She-Hulk's aid as Lauren came out. Lauren knew she couldn't look tired in front of the mohawks. So, she didn't lean on me when I ran to her like I knew she wanted to.

"There, I won your stupid fight. Now, where is he?" Lauren demanded for the answer to her question as she wiped a bit of blood from her lip. The guy grinned as he looked at my wife like some kind of cash cow. "New Deal. You just become an instant crowd favorite. Give me a best out of three and then I'll give you your answer, I promise."

I knew I had to keep up appearances. But, I couldn't help myself from gripping Lauren's shoes tightly even though my hands were already behind my back to keep myself in check. Lauren just chuckled sarcastically and looked down in response.

I almost felt bad for the guy because I knew what was coming next.

And just like that. Lauren give the guy a lightning-quick punch to the face before he found himself in a chokehold, desperately trying to breathe. His two men were about to intervene until she gave them both a death glare and tightened her hold around the guy's neck.

"You two make another move and I'll snap his neck…You know what, if you two don't back up with at least five big steps then I'm going to snap his neck anyway."

"D- Do it…Do what she says. Move back, no- now." The men did as they were told by their barely breathing boss while my wife was turning me on so badly right now just by being the badass that I always knew she was and is. "I must say that your boys are very well trained. Now, where is he? Where is Chance Rockwell? Where did he go?

"I- I don't know. I swear…I- I- real- really don't know. I just wanted to see if you could bring me in some more revenue. Because the crowd loves new faces and the more girl fights…the better. I don't know where he is I swear. He said something about cleaning up someone else's mess and then he left I swear. He just came to me for a new supply of marijuana and that was it. I swear, please let me go! I fee-…feel like I'm about to pass out! PLEASE!"

Lauren sighed in frustration with an eye roll. "Thanks for wasting our time, asshole. You better hope we find him in less than an hour or I'm coming back for you."

And with that, Lauren let him go roughly only to knock him out with a hard punch to the face. See, I knew we could have a little mini fight without people noticing because they're deeply engrossed in men's fight that started in the cage as soon as they got the She Hulk out of it. Is…is it weird that I am so hot for my wife right now because she's a total badass?

"Just so you know, I'm so hot for you right now. I know we're leaving the club now. But, do you think we can sneak into one of those empty sex rooms real quick for a quickie?"

Lauren gave me a quick kiss in response as we were about to hit the exit. "No, we can't." I sighed in disappointment. "Okay fine, and I told you to not let her hit that pretty little face of yours."

Lauren scoffed as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and gave her kisses on her cheek. "Ow, ow, that hurts…"

"I'm sorry babe, but that's what you get for not listening to me and letting her hit that pretty little face of yours." Lauren gave a small laugh as she playfully smacked my arm.

"Well, I'm sorry for not listening to you. But, I was too busy trying to make sure I won the fight against a bigger and way scarier version of Ronda Rousey."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt by hacking through Bo's phone but, Lauren, Luv…Dyson couldn't get ya through your phone and he said he needs ya at Lawrence Avenue on a house rooftop because a jumper is requesting your appearance."

Lauren looked very concerned with frowning eyebrows as she put her jacket and shoes back on. "A jumper? Again…? We're on her way. Thanks, Vex."

"No problem, Doc."

 **10 Minutes Later**

When we got to the surprising 5 story house that had an elevator in it, I went to the rooftop with Lauren in case she may need an extra pair of hands for whatever reason. "Holy…" Lauren gasped at the scene that greeted us on the rooftop.

"Shit…" I finished for her. "Chance, what the hell are you doing?"

He was on the terrified jumper's phone, grinning at us through the stupid thing. "Hello ladies…So, the man holding the phone up to you guys for me is Michael Henson. He's a one-time, petty thief. He stole a few cell phones and just got away with it by doing community service since he was a first-time offender. Anyway, here's the deal…Send the Shadow Assassin a message for me. The Shadow Assassin goes back to the old days or every crime that anyone commits will be met with death at my will, starting with Michael…So, what do you think the Shadow Assassin would say to that if they were here right now?"

"I'm sure that a made-up myth would say no to your crazy ass and that you're a crazy fuck that's going to go straight to hell." I answered through gritted teeth as I was trying to keep my emotions under control. Chance just shook his head in disappointment to my answer.

"Such a shame…Michael, do your thing as we agreed." Before either Lauren or I could even react, the middle-aged man fell backwards towards his death with fear and tears in his eyes.

We both ran to the edge to see if maybe…just maybe he survived the fall. But unsurprisingly, he didn't. And after a moment, Dyson looked up from the body to the two of us with questions and concern in his eyes.

I knew what his biggest question was, or should I say is going to be after we tell him that Chance was behind the jumper's death. I just wish I had an answer for him when he actually asks it. But unfortunately…

I have no idea what we're gonna going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you guys are doing your weekend right.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Weeks Later – 5th Precinct – Morning**

"Hey babe, I know you hate the coffee here at the precinct, so I brought you some since I have a late morning. Here." I looked up from my computer with a smile as I took the coffee from my wife.

"What a pleasant surprise. Thank you, baby." I took a deep inhale of the smell of the coffee. "Mmm…Light roast Vanilla Bean Crème Brulee with cream and sugar, just the way I like it."

I took a drink of my coffee as I looked at my smiling wife in her black Armani power suit. It suddenly occurred to me that with everything going on I think we've neglected aspects of our romantic relationship and that realization didn't sit well with me. So, I took her coffee from her and put both our coffees on my desk before I got serious.

"You know, Mrs. McCorrigan, it just occurred to me that you've never seen our evidence closet. Would you like to?" Bo looked at me perplexed with a nod. "Uh…Okay…sure…?"

I grabbed her hand and led her to the evidence closet, which I never understood why it was called closet considering it was pretty big for closet. But, whatever. It wasn't about that right now.

I opened the door and let her go in first just so I could go in behind her and lock the door. "So…which one of these boxes do I need to loo-" I spun my wife around to face me for a kiss.

Bo immediately responded by kissing me back with just as much passion, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist right before I slammed her back into the storage rack holding evidence boxes, which increased her arousal and mine too.

"Lauren…" Bo moaned as I nearly ripped her clothes off as she did the same with mine. It's been too long. I almost forgot how much more intoxicating Bo's scent is when she's drenched for me with lustful eyes. I slipped inside of her and started pumping in and out as fast as I could as I laid kisses onto her bare chest.

The rack and the boxes on them were shaking uncontrollably as I was sending Bo to ecstasy, she soaked my hand. "Oh, Lauren! Oh, Lauren! Fuck! Yes baby, YES!"

Bo licked up my chest just before I gave her a hard, hungry yet passionate kiss on the lips. We moaned together as our tongues desperately dueled for dominance and before I knew what was happening, Bo had me on the ground, riding me like I was a wild bull. "Goddd…Bo!"

"I love you, Lauren!"

"I love you too, Bo!"

I gave Bo a quick thrust, making her climax before me and instead of collapsing on top of me after her release, Bo got a renewed, devilish spark in her eyes. She got off me while pulling me up with her only to slam me into the storage rack on the opposite side of the room that I had her against.

Before I could make any kind of reaction she was already on her knees, devouring me with her mouth causing me to grip the rack for dear life. I swear Bo is always so masterful with everything she does, including using her tongue. But somehow…she always manages to get better and better.

"Did I ever tell you what's delicious wet folds you have, _detective…_ Along with everything else." I barely heard what she said with such seduction as my knees started to buckle as I was trying very hard to keep myself from screaming in absolute pleasure.

"Ohh Bo…you better be ready, and I have no mouth wide open because I can't hold back much longer…" My drop-dead sexy wife responded by shoving her face in deeper and digging her nails into my ass. "Oh FUCK, baby!"

That's the last thing I said right before I exploded into her mouth and probably all over her face. I gripped the rack even tighter than I thought I could just so my knees wouldn't buckle down as Bo was coming up to greet me with a grin on her face.

I grinned it back as we slowly got our breathing and our composure back under our control. I kissed her face all over before we decided to share a few more loving kisses and get dressed to get back to the chaos of our world.

"If that's the thanks I get from now on for bringing you coffee in the morning I'll bring you coffee every morning." I laughed at Bo before I gave her another kiss, which was quickly getting out of control. But, before we could act on our carnal urges again there was a soft knock at the door, interrupting us.

Vex opened the door and peeked his head in. "I figured you were done bumping ugly bits when the walls stopped shaking and the somewhat soft moaning stopped. Both ya gals being very naughty especially since both of ya are supposed to uphold the law. Naughty, naughty…I approve. But, care to join us and Dyson's office since you're done bumping bits?"

We chuckled as Vex smirked at us with a wink before he shut the door to let us finish getting dressed.

"Okay…" I started, letting Bo finish my sentence. "Back to the chaos we go."

 **A Few Minutes Later – Dyson's Office**

Dyson has been staring at us from his seat at his desk for at least a minute now, barely blinking. "I- I have no words…I can't believe you two…I mean in the evidence closet...? Really? I mean granted that's just evidence of closed cases waiting to be moved into archiv- You know what, nevermind. What are we going to do about Chance?"

Bo was the first to speak out of myself, Vex, Tamsin, Evony and Kenzi, all of whom except for Tamsin was mischievously grinning at us for doing it in the evidence closet. Tamsin just looked disinterested to say the least from her somewhat cramped spot on the couch. "I have all my technology looking for him 24/7 while we figure out how to pin crimes on him that we genuinely believe he had a hand in, such as getting Michael Henson to kill himself. We'll find him. Everyone has a weakness. Everyone has at least one weakness and we're going to find his one true weakness and use it to bring him down."

Our little meeting was interrupted by a knock on the door from Lopez from our forensics team. "Hey Cap, sorry to interrupt but, we ran all the tests we could on the reconstructed letter that we found at the Henson's residence for the 20th time like you asked and we again, found nothing. Sorry."

"Can the S.A. team try now?" Bo rhetorically asked Dyson, already taking the evidence bag from our young, peppy forensics tech. "Who's the S.A. team?"

"It's an Independent forensics team. I figured since our Precinct is a little swamped at the moment it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion on some cases, including this one. No offense to you, Sarah." I answered quickly. "Since Dyson is being our usual pain in the ass Captain by making us or should I say you retest certain things over and over again I figured you could use a break and could use some outside help to retest whatever he wants to be tested."

Sarah smiled as she came over to hug me. She's a really big hugger with a lot of energy. "Thanks, Lauren, you're the best! Dyson was really starting to drain my energy and backup my load. No offense, Cap." She gave Dyson an apologetic look before she looked my way again. "Oh…and before I forget…"

Sarah pulled out a thick envelope from her back-jean pocket. "This came for you, Laur. Anyway, I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing since I got to get back to my work anyway."

The purple-haired girl left without another word as I opened the thick envelope. Inside of the letter was a bunch of newspaper clippings of criminals committing petty crimes like shoplifting or purse mugging along with their mugshots. There were 11 pages in the envelope, 10 of them being newspaper clippings of different criminals and the last one is a letter from that son-of-a-bitch Chance.

" _Detective Lewis & Co.,_

 _Which one of these morons do you think I'll introduce to justice next? The wannabe racecar driver? The purse mugger? The jaywalker? The illegal parker? Or one of the other losers in the envelope? None of these are first-time offenders of these crimes, they've repeatedly committed these crimes and got away with it. Oh, and stop examining the letter from the Hensen's for clues. It's clueless…Aren't I a funny one?_

 _-C_ "

"This crazy son of a bitch. He's going to kill one of these morons next." I handed Bo the envelope and she looked at it before she passed it off to the next member in the group and so on before it finally made it to Dyson.

"Fuck…Okay, I'll put a protection detail on each one of these people while you guys figure out something because right now, I think you guys have a better chance at stopping him than law enforcement does."

"Yeah…uh huh. Yeah. Great, thanks so much. I really appreciate it." I didn't realize Bo was on the phone until she was already hanging up.

"Who were you talking to babe?"

"The DA's office. We're going to need all the resources that we can get, and I want to be on the prosecution's team when we finally bring that asshole in. So, I decided to see if by any chance my old position was available, and it is. Apparently, the current DA put in his resignation yesterday and they're more than happy to take me back. Which Tamsin…" Bo turns her gaze to her presumably now ex-boss. "That means tha-"

"That means that you just need more flexible hours and…let's just say you now have free roam. You can't resign from my firm just in case you need an alibi for your whereabouts when you're not at the DA's office or at home etc. You know, when you're out doing…Other stuff. But I will need you working on something to make it believable. So, from now on you are to only work on low to medium priority pro bono cases. One case at a time. I mean, who doesn't like a charitable DA? Working on only pro bono cases when you're not working at the DA's office will make you look good in case you need to look good."

"Thanks Tams. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bo. And can I just say that this asshole makes me miss Crystal? I mean this asshole is making Evony and I postpone our wedding **repeatedly**. Fucking asshole. This guy is somehow crazier than she and Nadia were, combined."

"Agreed." We all said in unison. "Don't worry guys and gals. In this room, we have a federal judge which is moi, a Precinct captain, two detectives, one of which is also a doctor. A soon-to-be reinstated DA that is also in a mythological vigilante, a gadget-loving addict genius and my fiancee' who owns her own firm. We're of force to be reckoned with so don't worry about it. We'll get this dumbass. But, for now, Tamsin and I better get going. So, come along dear and we'll see everyone else later. Ta."

We all watched as Evony and Tamsin got up from the cramped couch and took their leave, leaving us all speechless after Evony's speech because she summed it up so bluntly.

 **Bo's POV – A Few Days Later – DA's Office – Bo's Office – After Hours**

"What's up Vex?"

"Are you still at the office?" I sighed as I looked at the mountain of cases on my desk that I just got finished. "Yeah…I'm about to leave now though. I just wanted to get caught up on everything. I see why the former DA put in his resignation because he was a lazy fuck…Well, at least I was able to get my former office back."

"Well, put in your comms because you're about to want to suit up. I got Chance on a street camera about to beat the shit out of the repeated offender that repeatedly parked in handicap spots and barely getting in any trouble for it. By the way, Lauren and Kenzi are already in route but ya might beat them there."

"I'm on my way." I turned my chair around to get up and face the wall next to the window, pressing my hand against the secret hand-print keypad. The wall opened to reveal one of my many complete Shadow Assassin suits.

"Time to go to work."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"FREEZE! That's enough! Step away from him! Now!" Lauren and Kenzi beat me to him. So, I just watched from my rooftop view to make sure he turned himself in quietly.

Rockwell's victim was unconscious but the readings from my glasses told me that he was still alive, which is good because now we may have a way to put him away. Lauren and Kenzi approached him carefully and slowly with their guns pointed at him as he had his hands up with a grin on his face that made me nervous. I was ready to pounce just in case if he tried anything.

As soon as Lauren and Kenzi got within arm's length Chance made his move to attack them But, I was ready. As soon as he motioned to take a swing, I threw one of my specialty throwing stars at him, the center of the throwing star shot an electric charge at his chest which makes it look like it came from Lauren's stun gun with the same amount of voltage and the same penetration pattern on his chest.

He barely let out a scream as he fell to one knee before trying to get back up again, prompting Lauren to use her actual stun gun on him, which works out perfectly to help convict him. But he was still struggling to get back up and fight back, prompting Kenzi to use her stun gun on him as well.

"Holy shit! The son of a bitch is still fighting!" Kenzi yelled as they slowly retreated back to their cars.

"I guess it's my turn to play." I jumped down off the roof as I threw down some smoke pellets to mask the potential fight that I'm about to have with Chance from any unwelcomed viewers.

"I knew that first jolt came from you. Let's go, kid, show me what you got." He grinned at me, ready for a fight. I knew it was best not to say anything so, law enforcement, as well as attorneys, didn't think that there was a fourth party involved in his takedown. So, I just charged at him without saying one word, doing my best to knock him out before the smoke cleared.

I dodged almost all his hits and luckily landed some of my own, making him stumble backward. The smoke was about to clear within the next minute, so I had to make this quick. So, I created some distance between us before I whispered to Kenzi and Lauren via comms.

"I didn't give Chance time to rip your stun gun cords off his chest. So, I need you guys to send another charge his way in unison. It'll help me with the final blow before the smoke clears."

"Aww, are you scared of me? Is that why you're creating distance between us because I'm going to tell you right now that it won't help you, kid."

Chance charge that me without another word like the tank that he is. But right before he reached me Lauren and Kenzi give him another shock, bringing him to a complete stop, giving me the opportunity to give him the best superkick that I could muster right to his jaw. Finally knocking him out.

"Finally,…Stubborn bastard..." I whispered to myself as I put my suit in camouflage mode since the smoke was nearly gone and Chance's victim was coming to.

I watched the backup units finally arrived and helped my girls take an unconscious Rockwell away. Lauren knew I didn't move from my spot when I turned invisible. So, her eyes were looking right at me wondering the same thing I was.

Is it finally nearly over?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so glad you guys liked the update!**

 **Thank you for all those who leave a review. You guys have no idea how much they mean to me and how much they shape my stories. Every time I get stuck your reviews always help me find a direction. Thank you again!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Lauren – 1 Hour Later – 5th Precinct – After Midnight**

"I'm Rick Keller. I'm Mr. Rockwell's attorney and as far as I'm concerned, this interrogation is over. You have nothing concrete on my client."

"Nothing concrete!? Your client attacked a civilian and my Detectives!" I was hoping Dyson wasn't about to lose his cool as Bo and I continued to watch him argue with Chance's attorney inside the interrogation room through the two-way mirror.

"My client did no such thing. And your detectives did not even see my client attack anyone. In fact, they assumed that he attacked that civilian on the ground. But he was just trying to help that civilian after he found him passed out on the street. So, based on that assumption they shot him with taser guns? This is racism at its best. Because my client is a black man you think he's a criminal. Your people attacked him after your people made assumptions. I'm told that you guys even smoked him. I only assume it's because your people wanted to keep attacking him while being hidden by the smoke. Luckily, your racist precinct didn't get that opportunity. I swear racism in this country has gotten worse since that moron got into office. Now, unless you have anything concrete on my client you are to release him, now."

The pompous overpaid lawyer got up from his seat with a grinning Chance and proceeded to leave the interrogation room to walk out the precinct since we have nothing on him. "Have a good evening, ladies." Chance told us as he seemed to be able to look right through the two-way mirror at us with that grin.

"Fuck! If only that guy wasn't so afraid to tell us what happened between him and Chance before the three of us got to the scene." Bo pulled me into her arms and kissed me on my forehead. "Don't worry babe, I have the SS looking for possible camera footage from street cams or anything else. We'll get him. We just got to keep calm. He's at his best when we're frazzled. So, we got to keep calm. We'll get him. We get closer and closer every time."

"You're right." I admitted to her as I took a big calming inhale of her scent. Then, Kenzi and Dyson came into the room, interrupting our intimate moment.

"Uggghhhh! I hate this freaking moron! He's hawt! Yes, but no one likes an evil criminal mastermind unless they're evil too! BoLo, what are we going to do? D-man, any ideas? I'm really starting to miss Crystal and Nadia…" Kenzi pouted in frustration and annoyance.

"Calm down, Kenzi." Dyson told her as he rubbed his temples to try and relieve the stress that we're all feeling. "Guys, it's late. Why don't we all go home and get some sleep. And that's not a suggestion, that's an order. Even for you Bo even though you don't work for me. We all need to go home and get some rest otherwise, we're never going to solve this."

We all reluctantly agreed, even Bo, after she told him, "That's right and don't you forget it."

So, we were all about to be on our way out of the observation room when all the lights went out and emergency lockdown protocol took effect. "What the hell…?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Let's go find out." As soon Dyson turned the knob the wall behind us of the observation room exploded and we all hit the ground from the blast. "Everyone alright?" I asked through my small coughing fit as I was trying to regain my bearings just like everybody else in the room, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Yeah Lauren"

"Yeah LoLo."

"Bo? You okay? Bo…?" The more the smoke cleared the more I saw that we were missing somebody.

"Bo!? BO!?" I yelled out frantically.

Bo was missing.

The wall was knocked out to kidnap Bo. Somebody took Bo from us. Somebody took her from me.

 **Bo – 50 Minutes Later – Unknown Location**

Ugh god…what happened? Last thing I remember is an explosion and then…a piece of brick hit me on the back of the head? Oh look, I'm tied to a chair with some wires attached to me.

"I knew you would wake up faster than most would. You always were my favorite student for that reason and many more." Chance appeared in front of me from out of the shadows. "Now, what do you say to some electroshock therapy? So, we can put you back on the right track."

"Bite me, asshole." I told him through gritted teeth as I gripped the wooden armrests as hard as I could. He grinned as he got ready to start the electric shock with the controller in his hand. "No thanks, we don't have time for that. I'm sure that you noticed that I was able to activate your Shadow Assassin suit, found out where the activation was on your black pantsuit and once, I had a good idea that it was the ends of your sleeves I figured your fingerprints were the activation key and I was right. I figured the once we put you back on the right track you would want to go hunting right away."

"Fuck yo- AHHHHHH!" the sudden pain from the electric shock was excruciating. I was gripping the wooden chair so hard that I could feel splinters going into my fingers from the armrest.

"AHHHHHGHH!"

 **1 Hour Later**

"Are you ready, Shadow Assassin?" I looked him dead in the eyes through my shades as I deployed my throwing stars from my sleeves with a sinful grin. "I'm always ready to go in for the kill and deliver justice to the guilty."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, love reading your thoughts! Really helps my imagination keep going! Thanks for that and I'm hoping you're all enjoyed your weekend.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren – 1 Month Later – Condo – Living Room – Well After Midnight**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of the alarm clock on my phone startled me awake. "Ugh…" I rubbed my eyes as I grabbed my phone and glanced at the laptop that was still searching for my wife using state-of-the-art facial recognition software aka Shadow Assassin Tech aka the SS.

I haven't seen Bo since she was kidnapped at the Precinct.

I have seen the Shadow Assassin though. Well…evidence of the Shadow Assassin. She's back to killing.

After Bo was kidnapped. We started looking for her right away and for about 2 weeks we had nothing. But then, Vex found footage of her killing criminals again.

That was a shock in itself. But we quickly realized that something was off. Not because she was killing again but, because she never came back to us.

She never came back to me.

It's like her alter-ego has completely taken over. So, in other words, the Shadow Assassin is not missing but my wife still is. The Shadow Assassin has completely taken over.

I just don't understand what could have happened. She hasn't come home, and she hasn't been to the clubhouse. But, most importantly, she hasn't made contact with any of us.

We all know who took her from me. We all know who took it from us.

Chance Rockwell.

That bastard did something to my wife. We all think he somehow brainwashed her. Vex says that brainwashing technology does exist. So, if that truly is the case then we need to find her and figure out a way to reverse it.

I grabbed my phone to call Vex with a sigh as I got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Vex, any trace on Bo?"

"You mean since ya asked me almost an hour ago? No. I thought I told you to get some sleep?"

The fading thunderstorm outside my kitchen window makes me wonder if my nightmare will ever end. "I did, I slept after we hung up and now, I'm up again. I don't understand where she's getting her resources from. She hasn't come home or to the clubhouse."

"You know exactly where she's getting at least some of her toys from. That bastard that kidnapped her and brainwashed her. But don't worry, will get her back soon, I promise…Hang on, Kenz is calling I'm going to conference call her in…"

"Guys! I found Bo! She's at Lost Souls pool hall."

"Interesting…Our girl would never be at such a seedy bar. So, how are we going to-"

"I'm going to go get her and bring her home right now." Right before I hung up the phone, I heard both of them yell, "COMMS!"

 **20 Minutes Later – Lost Souls**

"Bo…" I gasped her name from my lips as if I'm seeing her for the first time in years, which is actually, exactly how I feel.

She was sitting by herself at the corner of the bar on the opposite side of the entrance/exit, nursing a scotch on the rocks or should I say barely on the rocks because there's hardly any ice left in it.

I took a deep breath as I pushed my way through a very questionable, mostly drunk crowd to get to the empty wooden stool next to her.

"Bo…?" I asked, unsure of the response I would get. She chuckled sarcastically as she stared at her drink. "That's what they call me."

"Do…do you know who I am?" I was tremendously afraid of the answer as soon as I asked the question. Bo, again…did not look up from her drink as she answered me sarcastically. "A pretty girl that won't leave me alone?"

I immediately felt tears brimming in my eyes as I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces. However, Bo finally looked up from her drink and looked at me with a smirk. "Oh relax, I know exactly who you are. You're Lauren Lewis, formerly one of my marks and the only mark that I ever let live. Don't make me regret that decision now."

I was taken by surprise. She knows who I am, and she clearly remembers our beginning. But, considering how cold she's acting, I don't think she remembers things the way she's supposed to.

I knew I had to be careful if her memories have indeed been altered just like her personality has been completely taken over by her darker side. So, I'm going to have to put my personal feelings aside to test the waters with this Bo. I hate having to do this, but I know I have no choice.

"Is that all you remember about me?" I asked as I signaled the bartender for a beer called Dark Belch. Bo shrugged, staring back at her drink. "What else is there to remember? You were a mark, but then you saved my life from a stab wound from some gangster right before I was about to kill you, which is also when you found out my identity and as a thank you, I spared your life."

So, I was right, her memories have been altered. But before I could say anything more Bo suddenly looked me right in the eyes sharply. "Now why don't you leave me alone. I like being alone."

"Bo, I know this is going to sound crazy but, can we-" I was interrupted by the alarm on Bo's cell phone…that is completely unfamiliar to me. "Look Doc, I gotta go."

And just like that, she was gone. After I recovered from being caught off guard from her quick disappearing act. I tried to follow her outside, but she was already gone.

"Guys, did you hear all that?"

No response from anyone in our little circle and last I checked they were all on comms, eager to bring Bo home. "Guys? You there?"

"Yeah, luv…we're all here, sitting together at the clubhouse and literally shocked into silence from what we just heard. I mean she's Bo…but, not our Bo. She's Bo but, a darker Bo."

Yeah, LoLo what Vex said. She's our BoBo but a darker version. She's Dark Bo now. None of us even know what to say right now."

I sighed in agreement. "I know Kenz, so am-"

 _"Will an available unit please respond to a domestic violence call on Main Street. Will an available unit please respond to a domestic violence call on Main Street."_

I sighed again. I'm right by there so I guess my search for Bo will have to wait. "Dispatch, this is detective Lauren Lewis, badge number 1182. I'll go check it out since I'm not too far from it."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Listen, you bitch! I gave you everything and you cheat on me with my best friend. You're lucky all I'm doing is yelling at your ass. You cheatin' little whore."

When I arrived at the scene some middle-aged average white guy with salt and pepper hair was grabbing his girlfriend by the arm roughly just outside their home. "Police! Let her go now and tell me what's going on here. Now."

The man immediately let the woman go and looked at me with surprise. "We're just having an argument because she's a cheating whore and I'm kicking out of my house. Stupid bitch. I can't believe you called the cops just because I'm yelling at you!"

"I didn't, you dumbass!" She yelled back at him as I checked her arm for any injuries. "One of your neighbors or somebody driving by probably called it in because you guys are being loud and I'm assuming things were getting heated. Ma'am, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The younger looking blonde woman shook her head as I examined her arm. "No, he's just a dickhead that always seems to think that I cheated on him whenever I tell him I'm not in the mood." She quickly cut her eyes at him with the glare that I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of. "Paranoid asshole…"

"Evil bitch…" He muttered in response just a few feet away. "Jerk!" She yells back just as Kenzi arrives on the scene in her car.

"Oh, thank God…" I turned to look at Kenzi as exactly what she is to me, my savior in this very moment. "Can you finish up for me here? It's just your standard unstable relationship bullshit." I told her, discreetly.

"I got ya. Go find our girl." I gave Kenzi a nod and a hug of thanks before I left her with the unstable couple.

I activated the SS as soon as I got back in my car, having it look at any activity that could be a sign of Bo. _"Serial killer, Skeeter Thompson detected on 2nd Street at Johnny's Pub. Shadow Assassin appearance likelihood, 90%"_

Huh, thanks to this dumbass dispatch call that I took, I may be pretty close to my Bo. Funny how things work out like that. "You better be there babe. I'm tired of hunting for you."

 **Johnny's Pub**

When I got there, it was just Bo and Skeeter or should I say the Shadow Assassin and Skeeter. Looks like everyone else that was in here ran out in a hurry. No doubt because of the Shadow Assassin.

She had him pressed up against the wall with her forearm firmly against his throat, cutting off the oxygen to his lungs. "Time for you to die Skeeter. But don't worry, the world will be a better place without yo-"

"Hey, don't! Please…" Bo glanced in my direction through her shades before she looked back at her prey. "Really? You're here to save this bald overweight fucker that has a massive dose of white male supremacy."

"I don't care about him. I just want to talk to you. Look, I know you may not believe what I'm about to say but, you and I…we're closer than you think."

Bo looked at me again and I could tell even through her glasses that she was puzzled. "…Did we sleep together or something? Look, I don't have time for you. I'm not who you think I am. Now don't make me tell you again…Stay out of my way and stay away from me or the next time I see you, I won't be so nice. I may have to rethink about letting you live."

It broke me to the core to hear Bo talk to me like that. But I had to play along for now until I can get her alone to figure out what's going on in that head of hers. "I don't remember what exactly you were going to kill me for, care to refresh my memory?"

Bo momentarily looked back at her prey, finding him unconscious. So, she just carelessly let his body slump to the floor before she made her way over to me in a less than friendly manner. "You're starting to really piss me off. I've repeatedly told you to leave me alone. I've threatened your well-being repeatedly and you still won't leave me alone. Why won't you won't leave me alone? What do I got to do to get you to leave me alone?"

I didn't realize that Bo had me backed up against a wall until I felt it. The way she was acting was scaring me, but I knew deep down that no matter what, she would never hurt me. Some part of her must know that we have a special connection and I was about to test that theory right now.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine, then you're going to have to kill me like you keep saying. You're going to have to kill me right in this run-down hole in the wall Irish Pub. Right now."

Bo took the second before she deactivated her shades to look me right in the eyes trying to see if she can call my bluff. But I wasn't going to back down that easily. I meant what I said.

Bo was completely conflicted. It showed in her eyes and her body language. She was too hesitant to make any sort of move.

Our eyes seem to be locked on each other forever. Like we were frozen in time for what seemed to be an eternity before I felt like I had to say something just to break the tension. "Look…can we just tal-"

"NO!" Bo yelled right before she ripped my body from the wall and pulled me down on the ground with her on top of me, saving me from throwing knives that were clearly meant for me. Bo quickly used her grappling gun to pull over a long table to cover me, laying the table on its side to cover me perfectly.

"Stay down, Detective." I only obeyed for a moment due to the surprise of what just happened. For a moment it seemed like my Bo was back.

However, by the time I got up from behind the table, she had already taken care of my two attackers. It was just two minor low-lives that I arrested last week not far from here. They were clearly still pissed off just because I took them in.

And as for Bo…

She was gone.

Again.

And I was alone.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but life has been horrible, I had to drop out from math because it was just too hard but I'm going to try again next semester. How are you guys doing? I'm hoping you're all good, I need massive doses of positivity right now lol Let me know!**

 **All errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren – Golden Era – Private Lounge – Late Evening – A Few Weeks Later**

I've been watching her for hours. She's been sitting at the bar hours flirting with stranger after stranger. It is so wrong to have to watch your wife flirt with people like she's single.

But in her defense, she believes she's single and Vex and I did some digging and found out that our marriage license has been scrubbed from the system. I told him to wait on restoring it because if she stumbles upon it on her own, it may cause way too much confusion for her. I have no idea what Chance did to her but I'm going to find out. I have my theories, but I need to know for sure.

So, I gave him a little motivation to have a sit-down with me. But he sure is taking his sweet time getting here. I think this is his idea torture for me to watch her flirt with people with no end in sight.

"She's beautiful, even under the obnoxious strobe lights, isn't she?" I turned my head away from the door window behind me to look at the new arrival in the room in front of me. The bastard had the audacity take a seat in front of me like we were good friends.

Every ounce of me just wanted to kill him right now but I knew that would be a very unwise decision. So, for now…I had to put my professional mask back on if I wanted answers. "You took long enough to get here, Rockwell. You would think that you would want to get here as soon as possible considering I have your mother's heart surgery in my hands."

Chance chuckled as he a grabbed the water bottle from the coffee table between us and opened it to take a drink. "Tell me Detective/Doctor…isn't holding my mother's life in your hands against the Hippocratic Oath as well as the oath to protect and serve?"

"You make it sound like I'm trying to kill your mother. It's not my fault that her surgery keeps being rescheduled. I guess it's just not high on the priority list. You can't blame me for that..." The moron shouldn't be so trusting, a few minutes he'll be very uncomfortable and that little smirk will be wiped off his face thanks to the water he just drank.

"However, if you tell me what you did to my wife then maybe I can make her a priority on the list." Chance grinned as he leaned forward in his chair. "You're lucky I love my mother, doctor. So, I'll throw you a bone. Not like you can reverse it anyway…in Bo's mind, she was just knocked out for about an hour from a nasty fall and she's always been the way she is now. But in reality…it took about a few weeks or so to change her personality. That's why it took you so long to find her, she was difficult to " _change"_ but eventually, bit of hypnosis, a few well-chosen drugs, a little amnesia, a mini coma and a little bit of electroshock therapy made her into a new woman…literally. So, basically a hell of a lot of lying, brainwashing and manipulating. She did take much longer to break than most people if that's any consolation."

"3…2…1…and now…" I counted down, confusing him and right on cue, Chance starts coughing and struggling to breathe, wiping the smug look off his face and I immediately kicked the table that was between us out of the way before I pressed my forearm into his throat making it even harder for him to breathe.

"I hope you planned to die in a private lounge with purple lighting and soft stripper music. You took away my wife. So, I'm going to take away your life…Unless you tell me what drugs you used on her."

"I'm not a pharmacist…" Funny, even though I gave him a little something to make him disoriented he still seems amused like he still has the upper hand. "Ohh…my little Bo peep…"

Next thing I knew, a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from Chance just as he passed out, throwing me into the wall pretty hard. "What did you do to him!? Answer me or I'll…"

"Threaten to kill me again?" I can't believe I am in fight mode against my wife in a private lounge with purple lighting and fluffy pillows. "Look Bo, you've threatened to kill me how many times now? And so far, you haven't even really laid a finger on me. You don't want to hurt me, and you know it. You're probably wondering what it is inside of you that prevents you from hurting me."

Bo gave a sarcastic shrug. "That was before you hurt my boss and best friend." Bo lunged towards me, but I was able to roll out the way before having to dodge a powerhouse kick from her.

"I never thought I would have to fight my wife but here goes nothing. I wonder if this counts as domestic violence? If so, do you think we have to go to couples counseling after we fix you?"

Bo was clearly confused by what I just told her, enough to make her pause for a second. "Wife? What are you talking about? We're not married, I barely even know you. And what kind of an assassin would I be if I married a former target?" She asked as I dodged her attacks again.

Battle banter is usually Bo's thing. But since she's not in the building at the moment. I gotta do my girl justice.

"That's right, we're married, and you were brainwashed and manipulated, which basically means the same thing. Think about i-" Bo tackled me to the ground before I could react quick this time.

But I was able to get what I needed as we went down. She caught me off guard, but it worked out in my favor since I got what I needed and quickly hid it in my pocket. Then, before I knew it, her right hand was loosely around my throat while her left hand was ready and waiting to punch me.

"Again, what kind of assassin would I be if I married a former target?"

"What kind of assassin would let a former target even be called a **former** target? You are an assassin, meaning you kill your targets. Yet, I'm alive. You even admitted that you let me live. So, what kind of an assassin would willingly let a target live? Also, if I didn't know you as well as I claim then how the hell would I easily know your every move and block and dodge you as well as I did. No assassin would let anyone get that close to them, know them that well unless they fell in love with them. There's got to be something in you that questions everything that is going on right now. There's got to be a part of you that knows who I am to you. To your heart. Please Bo…think…feel."

I knew my eyes were glassy as I was fighting the tears back. There's nothing that anyone could do to completely erase us from either of our hearts and souls. I know it and I hope to whoever that may be hearing my prayers that she does too, somewhere deep down inside of her.

Bo was conflicted as she stared into my eyes completely frozen, I could see in her eyes. Something in her remembers me. Something in her remembers us. I just need a little more time to get through to her.

"Lauren, just so ya remember that little drug you gave Chance is going to wear off any minute now. Ya reminded me to tell you that in case you got carried away, which is what seems to be happening right now, pet."

"Thanks, Vex…" Bo's trance was broken when I answered Vex over our comms. She looked at me with those adorably cute furrowed eyebrows of confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your real best friend, Vex. Gothic, tech guy from Wales with an accent and all. Ringing any bells and are you ever going to let me up? I mean I guess it's okay because you did always like being on top." I gave her a small smile of hope. "It's nice to know some things really don't change no matter what."

Bo had a slight blush that she was struggling to hide. I couldn't help but smile at her even more and she ever so slightly smiled back at me. We were having a moment.

Until we heard groaning from Chance. Ugh, that fucker…He's got worse timing than those closest to us and that's saying something.

Bo frantically looked between me and Chance before she moved her leg so I could get up. "Go…" I barely heard her whisper, but I did as she said.

"Laur, ya alright?" I grinned as I made my way out of the nightclub. "I'm getting through to her, Vex…And…" I pulled out the syringe containing Bo's blood. "I was able to get a sample of her blood during…our little scuffle."

"Scuffle…? Ya good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm on my way back to the clubhouse now. Get everything ready to analyze her blood. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 **5 Hours Later – Clubhouse – Living Room**

The only drugs we could find was a designer drug…meaning…somebody created this drug. Somebody invented this drug. This designer drug seems to be designed to keep strong long-term memories at bay. This explains why her real memories are not being triggered or coming back. But there's more to it…I'm just not sure what _"it"_ is yet and that worries me to say the least.

However, Bo has already shown signs that she's fighting against this drug and whatever else that asshole might be doing to keep her under his thumb. I'm assuming the asshole is hypnotizing her on a regular basis to also keep her under his thumb.

Fucker…He'll pay for this.

"LoLo…have you slept yet? Get some sleep, you have more than enough time banked at work to take a day off to get some sleep. I'll let Dy know what's going on."

I yawned just as I was about to turn around and face Kenzi as she was walking in the door when suddenly I felt a needle in my arm. "Wha…Kenzi…did you just inject me with the sedativ-…"

Everything was going black and fast as I felt my bestie lay me down on the couch. "Yes, I did. Sorry Lo but you really need to get some sleep. You haven't been to sleep in like at least 3 days and I couldn't find another way to get you to do that besides giving you a sedative and the others agreed to it too."

"…I…Kenz…Bo…"

"Don't worry, Lo…we'll get our girl back. I promise…just please get some sleep." I wanted to reply and resist the sedative but I couldn't. Instead, I passed out just as Kenzi put a comforter over me.

 **2 Days Later – Dunkin Donuts – Evening**

I can't believe I was out for two days. Hell, I can't believe the first call I take in two days is to a late-night Dunkin Donuts robbery. Like who decides to commit a crime at a Dunkin Donuts? Don't they know the cliché about cops and donuts?

Idiots.

"POLICE! FREEZE! You guys put your hands up now!" I commanded as I got out of my car and approached these two morons.

Suddenly, I felt a gun on my back. Shit…a third assailant. I can hear Dyson now bitching about me not waiting for backup. "Move and I put a hole in your chest bitch…GUYS, hurry the fuck up!"

"Release the detective or die." I immediately grinned, I knew that voice changer anywhere. And before I could even turn around, my favorite assassin knocked out the scumbag that was holding me up just a second ago.

"My hero…thanks." Bo gave me a slight grin of her own from under her hood. "Welcome…One sec…"

Bo withdrew five throwing stars from each sleeve and threw them at the remaining two assailants to keep them from getting away, pinning them to the building of Dunkin Donuts. "Didn't want your perps to get away from yo- Ahh…!"

In an instant, Bo started keel over as she held her head in agony. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground and got her into my Viper to get her back to the clubhouse with the car on autopilot so I can focus on her, taking her hood off her so I could clearly see her face. "Bo, what's wrong? You got to try to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"I- I- I'm overdue for my daily medication to keep the tumors that are in my head under control."

"Tumors…?" Why would Chance make her believe that she has tumors. Is that how he gets her to sit still long enough so he can regularly " _maintenance_ " her to keep her the way he wants?

"Bo…listen to me. You don't have any tumors. Chance is lying to you. You're perfectly healthy, I promise." I gently stroked her cheek, trying to ease her pain.

"Then…ho- how do you explain this crushing headache?" I slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "First, I want to prove to you that you're perfectly healthy and then I'll share my theory with you about your pain. I just want you to know that you can trust me first."

Bo's whole body was shaking like it was going through withdrawal as she was struggling to fight whatever pain she is feeling. "I know this is a lot to ask right now but I need you to hold as still as you can. You don't have to answer me, just hold as still as you can."

Bo was struggling to do as I asked. So, I tried to make this as quick as possible. "SS, full brain and body scan for any health threats."

 _"Scanning the Shadow Assassin. Welcome home, Mrs. Lewis. You've been missed for months."_

The green light from the dash scanned Bo quickly. " _The only health issues detected are drug withdrawal, traces of harmful electroshock, signs of hypnosis, along with slight dehydration."_

Bo chuckled through her pain. "If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd be shocked, pissed and confused as hell…I guess I should have believed you about everything…Sorry…Now, if you don't mind…I'm going to pass out from the pain…wife of…mine…"

I couldn't help but smile a bit as Bo passed out. I've waited months to hear her call me her wife again. Then, my smile turned into a grin when I looked down and saw that Bo's hand was holding mine.

" _We've reached The Clubhouse, Mrs. McCorrigan."_

"Welcome home Bo…I promise, I'll fix this. I'll fix you and we'll make that son of a bitch pay together." I gave her a quick and light kiss on the lips before I got her out of the car and carried her into the clubhouse to put her in bed.

I swear…this is the beginning of the end for the bastard for what he did to my wife. Nobody gets away with hurting my girl. As soon as I bring her back to her normal self, he's mine and he won't be going to prison…

He'll be going to his grave and that's a promise.


End file.
